First Time
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: A one-shot lemon between Tigress and Po that takes place during the story: More Than a Comrade. This is written on a seperate account to show that Mark and Valorie are not involved. Warning, this is a realistic lemon and may not be satisfying.


**Okay, this lemon takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of More Than a Comrade. You may have to read it first before reading this if you want to understand it all.**

Tigress and Po were sitting on the floor of the training room, making out passionately. Tigress had her arms wrapped around Po while his hands were rested on her waist. They smacked their lips against each other's and were wrestling with their tongues. Tigress purred softly as Po's hand slid underneath her shirt. "Let's not regret this, Po."

"Agreed." Po brought his hands back and undid the bottom button on Tigress' shirt, showing the strap for her pants. While he undid the strap, Tigress took off two more buttons from her shirt. They both briefly looked up and stared into each other's eyes, nervous about what they were both about to do. Po broke the silence. "Whatever happens tonight, we keep to ourselves."

Tigress smiled. "That's a good idea, it'll be our little secret." She helped Po take off the buttons for his Kung Fu shirt, then sliding his arms out of the sleeves and laying it down neatly. Tigress took a minute to scope her lover's body. He had flab all over, mostly in his stomach, but Tigress didn't care at all. He wasn't just a fat bear, he was the one she loved, no matter what the size or species difference. She took the final two buttons off of her own Kung Fu shirt and slipped out of the sleeves.

Po leaned and held a kiss with the beautiful tiger while sliding his hands up her back, feeling her fur and briefly brushing her scar, making her twitch. He grabbed her bra and struggled with the hooks. His fingers fumbled clumsily in attempt to remove it.

"Here," said Tigress. She reached back and grabbed Po's hands, guiding his fingers through the process. The bra unhooked and Tigress wriggled out of it, exposing her moderate B cup chest to the panda. "It seems someone's ready." Tigress glanced down and noticed a tent forming in Po's pants.

The two lovers grabbed each other's cheeks and kissed as they stood up. Tigress' loosened pants came down and clumped around her ankles, leaving her in her panties. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them away, then kicked off her sandals. Tigress grabbed the strap for Po's Kung Fu pants and untied it, making his pants down too. Po fid the same as Tigress and stepped out of the pants and sandals. The tent in his boxers was even more noticeable. "This is it, Hongse," said Po.

Tigress nodded and sat down against a support beam. She raised her tail and used it to make an inviting gesture. "I'm waiting, Juexin." She licked her lips suggestively and opened her legs.

Po knelt down to kiss the sexy tiger waiting for him. He grabbed her moist panties by the hips, and gently slid them off, showing her welcoming entrance. The smell of her pheromones was too strong, making Po close his eyes. "Oh, man... Uh oh..." Po couldn't handle the intoxicating smell and felt himself release early, staining his boxers. He opened his eyes to see a confused Tigress, looking at his boxers. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Tigress used her tail to take off Po's underwear, showing his sticky, flaccid member. "I see... Do you think you can..."

"I'll try," said Po. He played with Tigress' breasts for a while, hoping it would arouse him again. It felt odd to Tigress, but in a good way. Po used one hand to tease her nipples and used his other hand to rub her thigh. Tigress grabbed Po's crotch and tickled his testicals, hoping to coax him. Her free hand went over his shoulder and held the back of his neck. Po copied and moved his right hand from her breast to her crotch, rubbing her entrance and making her moan. His left hand grabbed her arm, feeling the hardness of her muscles. They leaned in and held a tender kiss, playing with their tongues. Eventually, Po felt himself getting aroused again. His shaft become hard in Tigress' hand. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Tigress leaned back and put her palms down to support herself. "Make me yours, Po."

Po knelt over her and felt her chest press against his own. He positioned his length and pushed into Tigress' virgin hole. He slid in slowly, making Tigress gasp from this completely new sensation. Po also felt great pleasure from the tight feeling around his member. He felt a weird, fleshy barrier stop him from going further. Po put his arms under hers and grabbed her shoulders for support. He glances into her eyes. "I love you."

Tigress kissed his nose. "Then make me yours," she repeated.

Po pulled back an inch and built up the power in his legs. He thrusted as hard as he could and destroyed Tigress' hymen, causing her to feel pain for the first time in months. Tigress bit her lip but refused to scream, not wanting to give away where they were or to seem weak in Po's eyes. "It's alright," said Po. He made slow and small movements with his hips, making Tigress' pain go away. Po slid his hands down and grabbed Tigress' rump, squeezing it lovingly. "I love you, Tigress."

Tigress gave a few light moans. "I love you, too." Tigress grabbed Po by the sides and flipped him over, making her on top. "Allow me." She rested her hands on his chest, lifted herself up, and dropped back down, bringing pleasure to both with pleasure. She lifted herself a little higher and dropped down again. She repeated this for a few more minutes.

Po felt himself getting close. "Not now..." he muttered. He tried all he could, but it was in vain. He released his load into Tigress' womb. "Ugg, uhhhh..."

Tigress knew what was going on. "Damn, I'm not done yet..." she said under her breath. Tigress thrusted quickly, hoping to finish before it was too late. "Oohhh, oh yes..." Tigress came all over Po's twitching member, closing her eyes in delight. Once it was all over, they were both spent. Tigress got up and pulled Po out of herself. She sat down next to Po with a smile, resting against the support beam.

Their smiles faded and they both looked around awkwardly due to the fact that their special moment only lasted ten minutes. After a few seconds of silence, Po glanced at his lover. "Tigress?"

Tigress looked back. "Yes, Po?"

"Did... did we... Did we just have sex?" he asked awkwardly.

Tigress looked forward. "Yes, Po... Yes, I believe we did."

Po smiled again and rested his hands on his stomach, looking up. "Awesome."

Tigress smiled and cuddled with him.

**I know, this was weird for a lemon, but to be honest, that's how the first time is. Nobody is EVER good on their first time, I know from experience. I did my best to write a realistic lemon. Just like with everything else, you have to build experience.**

**In a future lemon, they'll do a lot better.**


End file.
